Elladdin
Pete'sDragonRockz's spoof of Aladdin. Cast *Aladdin - Elliott (Pete's Dragon) *Jasmine - Cortney (Total Drama) *Genie - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Jafar - Doctor Terminus (Pete's Dragon) *Iago - Sebastian the Fox (Meet the Feebles) *Abu - Pete (Pete's Dragon) *Magic Carpet - Tantor (Tarzan) *Sultan - Lampie (Pete's Dragon) *Rajah - Dragon (Shrek) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Razoul's Guards - The Bigmouths (The Trap Door) and Fruit Winders Gang (Kellogg's Fruit Winders) *The Peddler - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Old Jafar - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Gazeem the Thief - Hoagy (Pete's Dragon) *Genie Jafar - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) *Elephant Abu - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Prince Achmed - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Jeopardy Mouse (Danger Mouse), Hare (Nu, Pogodi) and Tabitha Wildcat (Fantomcat) *Melon Seller - Peter Pan *Apple Seller - Haybot (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Two Hungry Children - Humphrey (Milly, Molly) and Wendy Winkle (The Cramp Twins) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *Rabbit Genie - Rabbit of Caerbannog (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) *Dragon Genie - Mr. Big the Whale (Meet the Feebles) *Sheep Genie - Lamb Brusco (Zit the Video) *Old Man Genie - Lord William Spoonfull (The Pirate Thief) *Little Boy Genie - Spot the Dog *Fat Man Genie - Bill (Numbertime) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Frank (Sausage Party) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Brenda (Sausage Party) *Leopard Genie - Smilin' Joe Fission (The Simpsons) *Goat Genie - Uncle Deadly (The Muppets) *Harem Genie - Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Wizbit *Super-Spy Genie - Flop (Bing) *Teacher Genie - Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) *Table Lamp Genie - T'ai Fu (T'ai Fu: Wrath of the Tiger) *Bee Genie - Lewis T. Duck (Charlie Chalk) *Submarine Genie - Ecco the Dolphin *Gigantic Genie - Cairngorm MacWomble the Terrible (The Wombles) *Cheerleader Genies - Camilla and the Chickens (The Muppets) *Snake Jafar - Metlar (Inhumanoids) *Camel Abu as Joshua The Camel (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *Horse Abu as Shaun The Sheep *Duck Abu as Duck The Great Western Engine (Thomas & Friends) (Duck & Duck Abu are Both Names) *Ostrich Abu as Guy Diamond (Trolls) *Turtle Abu as Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Car Abu as Thomas the Tank Engine *Toy Abu - Woody (Toy Story) *Rajah as Cub - Young Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Woman at the Window - Miss Monkfish (The Cramp Twins) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Popcorn Penny (Cinemark), Scarlett Johamster (Danger Mouse) and Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Delilah Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Necklace Man and Woman - Captain Blueboar and Ma Bear (The Muppets) *Fat Ugly Lady - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Two men watching Prince Achmed - Zig and Zag *Pot Seller - Aero the Acrobat *Nut Seller - Havoc (High Seas Havoc) *Necklace Seller - Ristar *Fish Seller - Gex *Fire Eater - Jersey Devil *Boy wanting an apple - Tip the Mouse *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Gadget Hackwrench, Tammy and Foxglove (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *75 Golden Camels - ??? *53 Purple Peacocks - ??? *Exotic-Type Mammals - ??? *95 White Persian Monkeys - ??? *60 Elephants as themselves *Llamas as themselves *Bears and Lions as themselves *Brass Bands as themselves *Forty Fakirs as themselves *Cooks and Bakers as themselves *Birds that Warble on Key as themselves *One of Flamingos - ??? Category:Pete'sDragonRockz Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie-Spoof Category:Aladdin Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs